Fate Has It
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But whas Robert starts to find interest in another and Bella meets a mystery man, what happens when things start to take a turn for the worst? Edward
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_Present Day: 1907 London England_

_Why did I have to lose him? How am I ever going to survive? _

_"Isabella? We have to go. Please, I want my father to make sure you are alright." Edward said._

_I just nodded and let him lift me off the ground._

**1897: 7 years old. London England**

"Bella. Come on! That isn't fair!" Robert, my best friend, yelled out as I hide inside the tree trunk that was knocked over a long time ago. It was too small for him to fight into.

"It is quit fair Robert! I am small and can fit, it is not my fault that your are too tall! It is perfectly fair!" I shouted at him from the small opening to where I could see him looking in.

I laughed as he struggled to get me. He looked irrated and angry.

He yelled at me "Alirght! Alright, truce! You can come out now."

He backed away from the hole and sat on the grass.

I knew he had given up. He isn't a good liar at all. So I knew he was not joking with me.

I came out and smirked at him. I looked at him up and down, he was wearing a lose white shirt and was wearing black trousers and had black play shoes. I giggled, he looked a mess. "Well, I am glad you are not going to be a sore loser." I laughed harder at the pout face that he made.

I looked at him again. Mother said that Robert and I will get married someday. I laughed and said my true love is in another place far from here. Robert agrees with me.

Robert has brown hair the same color as mine. He has blue eyes. His older brother Emmet looks much the same, as does his twin Alison; Alice for short. She is my best friend too. Alice said, and I quote, "You are NOT meant for my brother. There is another boy out there that already has your heart." I believe her. Alice is never wrong. She once told me that I was going to fall out of a tree and break my arm. Four days later I fell out of the tree and broke my arm.

"Bells? What are you deep in thought about?" Robert asked me with a confused expression on his face.

I looked down at me blue dress that had dirt marks on it. I started pulling on my hair that came to the middle of my back.

"I had the dream again, but it was different time." I said in my 'defeated' voice as Robert put it.

"Oh, boy. What happened?" Robert asked in a concerned voice when he saw the sad expression in my eyes. He pulled me to sit next him, he pulled my head into his lap as he started to stroke my hair.

"Well, in this one I was in someone else's point of view. But I saw this time there was a boy there. But he was not a boy, more man. He had bronze hair. It was a strange color indeed. He had green eyes, like emeralds." I smiled as I described the beautiful man. "He was tall, very handsome, he was very pale, like you." I teased Robert, he rolled his eyes at me.

"I saw myslef. My hair was very very long. TO the middle of my back. My eyes looked huge they were so big and brown, but I was so tiny and small compared to him." I said to Robert as he mummured "Things do not change I suppose."

I elbowed him in the stomach. He just laughed and nodded for me to continue on with my story. I shook my head and continued on.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupeter." He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. "He was walking towards me and took my hand, he whispered into my ear 'Your look so beautiful tonight.' his voice was so smooth and velvety-"

"Velvety?" Robert asked laughing.

I hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Yes velvety. Like how velvet feels silky smooth on your skin. That is how his voice sounds. Now will please stop interrupting and let me contiune?"

He laughed a little more but then let me continued. "I bluched scarlet red and smiled at him. Then I heard Alice screaming and I woke up." I said bluntly. Robert smiled at me

"She came screaming into your room too, aaye?" he smirked.

"Yes as a matter of fact she did. By the way we must be going. It is almost time for supper and mother scolded me when I was late because of a certain someone I know.." I said rolling my eyes at him as we got up from were we were sitting.

"Hey! That was not my fault. You are the one that wanted to see who could run faster." He huffed, as he caught up to me going towards the house.

I giggled as he chased me all the way home.


	2. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	3. Chapter 2

1907

"Mother please!" I shouted at her, getting very irritated as she went on with her stupidity of words.

"Darling, you must pay attention! I am only telling you this for a reason! Your father will be walking you in at the ball and then he will leave you with Robert your fia-" I cut her off short.

"NO! He is NOT my fiance!" I turned and looked at her like she was crazy. I mean, Robert never ever asked me to marry him and I knew for a fact that he did not want to. It is not that he does not love me, because he does, but he loves me no more than his sister and best friend. Marrying him would be the wrong thing for the both of us. Besides he is in love with Julianna. She is exquisate and I fully approve of their love for one another. But their love is forbidden because of mine and Roberts "engagement". I feel terrible that I took Julies (Alice's nickname for her) love away from her. I know they truely love one another.

Every once in a while they sneak around to see one another. I am always in the area just in case someone appears. So that I can warn them. I remember the day that I came to have them meet secretly. Robert practically begged me, but it was not at all nessacary. I would do anything for my best friend to be happy. Her face was quite funny when I walked in the room to warn them that someone was approaching

_I was running down the hall to the room that I new where Robert told me he would be in with Julianna. I finally found the door after running down three hallways._

_I knocked three times then paused and knocked four times more. It was the code that Robert gave me, so that he would know it was me that was there. I heard shufffling from the other side when I heard Robert say "Come in."_

_I walked into the room and saw the most beautiful girl sitting there beside Robert. She had long reddish orange hair that came under her shoulders, was about 5 feet tall, very small like Alice and had the most beautiful eyes that I think anyone has ever seen, They were a violet looking blue eyes that appeared to change with the outfits that she wore, apparently considering her dress was a purple color. She was stunning. Robert told me that she was a few years younger than us, but I told him that age does not matter when it comes to love._

_I looked over at Robert and told him who I saw that was coming to this very room, "Your father and mine are coming. We must get her out of here before they put two and two together." I looked at him urrgently. Just because I did not know of Julianna at all, I still deeply cared for the girl, because she makes Robert happy. If I ever said that to another, they would think I was crazy, but it is the truth._

_I turned to Julianna and I noticed the scared look on her face as I took in her appearence. I felt a tint of amusement pass through and I looked at Robert. I noticed the glint in his eyes that he knew what I was about to do. And from the look in his eyes, he did not approve. At all._

_I smiled at him innocently, then looked back at Julianna and started circling and looking her up and down. A stern look on my face. I noticed that she stiffened at my inspection. I had to stiffle a giggle. I circled back in front of her and tried very hard to keep a serious face on as I said this to her._

_"So you are the one that has stealen my fiances heart, aye?" I said in my most nonchalent voice, keeping my lips in a tight line._

_I saw her eyes widen to saucers, her blue eyes looking terrified as ever. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I smiled so wide and ran to embrace her in a hug._

_To say she was shocked was an understatement. I whispered in her ear to try and calm her down, "Welcome to the family." She seemed to ease at that._

_I pulled away from her, and my smile was still stuck on my face. I could not rid of it. I have finally met the girl that has Robert- the boy with the biggest ego ever- in a frenzy. It was brilliant._

_I grabbed her hand and looked into her shocked eyes, "It is a true honor to be able to finally met you. Robert over here has not been able to stop talking about you at all." I smiled and winked at Robert._

_He ran his hands through his hair looking embarrassed and frustrated by my comment, "Bells do you really have to embarrass me in front of her like that?" He whinned. He looked at me with full annoyance on his face._

_I laughed as quietly as I could. "Most certainly," I looked at Julianna again and noticed that she was smiling widely now looking at Robert. I looked back at Robert, "You told me she was beautiful but that is certainly an understatement. She is gorgeous. Your words about her eyes sparkling like the night stars certainly did not do them justice." I said smiling sweetly at Julianna. She giggled and smiled brightly._

_"Really Bella? Really?" Robert said. I just smiled innocently like I did nothing wrong. I was about to say something to annoy him more but Julianna bet me to it._

_"Awh, Robert do you really think my eyes sparkle like the stars? I thought you said that they matched the crashing waves of the sea?" She said with the most innocent look on her face, but you could see the hint of humor in her eyes._

_I laughed with joy, and turned to Julianna and grabbed her hand once more, "I knew I would like you! You are the perfect person for him to tone down his ego." I said sternly looking at Robert for the last part. He stuck his tongue out at me._

_I laughed again. Then I heard footsteps. I froze, all happiness of the moment gone. I thought quickly, as I watched both Robert's and Julianna's faces go pale white with fear of being caught, I could not let that happen. "Robert go out the back door now." I saw him look confused and hesitate with a look at Julianna, and about to speak in disapproval, but I shouted at him as quietly as I could, "Go! Now!" Giving him my stern face that meant I was not allowing him a choice_

_He looked at me then Julianna one last time and then ran for the secret door in the back, turning once more to meet Julianna's eyes which made me feel like an intruder on a private moment. And then he shut the door behind him._

_As soon as he was gone, I grabbed Julianna's hand and lifted up my skirts up and began to run for the other door to the secret corters that only Robert and I knew about._

_I looked back at Julianna and said, "We must hurry quickly."_

_She looked frightened, as I pulled open that door that no one could possibly see unles they knew where the handle was. I pushed her inside giving her an urrgent look to not question me now. She seemed to understand and nodded her head and went in the room._

_I looked back in the room makign sure there was no evidence of any of us being there. I froze in fear as I noticed Roberts hankerchief on the table. I sighed in anoyannce at his forgetful mind and I grabbed it as fast as I could when I heard the door knob turn from the main door. I sprinted to the secret door and closed it as quietly as possible as I heard the door to the entrance open at the same time. I tried to time it as best as I could to make it seem like it was them opening the door. But then again, I can never be sure it was the right time._

_When I shut the door it became dark and I heard a squek from Julianna's mouth. I rushed to where she was and I held a hand over her mouth so as she did not scream from the darkness that over took the room. I leaned my ear to the door to make sure that my father and Robert's father did not notice the little noise._

_I listened as they talked nonchalantly about mine and Robert's engagement party that was coming up in a few months. I rolled my eyes and turned to Julianna and whispered in her ear, "You must be quiet and not scream, I know where we are and where we are going. There is a candle stick about 4 feet away that leads to steps, you must relax until I can find it alright?" I felt her nod against my hand and I pulled my hand away and grabbed her hand once more so that was could get out_

_We turned the corner and I heard someone walking down the steps. I froze as I watched the candles light come closer._

_I sighed with releif at once when I noticed the small figure walking towards us. It was Alice._

_"I thought you would be needing me, so I came as soon as I could, your mother is in the parlor waiting for you but I told her you were unavailable with a guest, " She turned to look at Julianna and smiled brightly, "Even though it is dark I can tell that my brother spoke no justice towards your beauty Julie." Alice said as she grabbed Julianna's free hand and squeezed it then quickly let go, "We must be going, your mother will be wondering into your room in about 7 minutes and we do not have time to waste for introductions to be made." She said to me and began walking up the steps once again._

_I looked over and Julianna, who looked beyond confused, I knew the feeling when it came to Alice, "I will explain later, but right now we must go."_

I looked over to my mother, seeing the look of irratation pass her face. Good!

"I can not and WILL not marry Robert and there is nothing that you can do about it mother!" Shouted at her as she tried to bring it up again once more,I walked into my room after I made my point across to her giving her one last "I am being serious" look, slamming the door behind me.

I leaned against the door listening to hear if she was going to try and come into my room. I heard footsteps leaving my quarters. I slid down on the door untill I was sitting on the floor. Why can our parents not understand that me and Robert are not right for one another? Do they not believe in true love at all? I wiil never understand their logic of arranged marriages. Shouldn't young adults like myself and Robert be able to make our own decisions?

I stood up from where I was sitting, feeling my stomach turn. Something bad was coming and I could feel it. But I wasn't sure what. Alice said yesterday that she has been getting the same bad feeling, but she has not seen anything yet to get a sense of what the bad thing could possibly be. I was beyond nervous, making sure every move I made was the right one. I was looking out for Robert and Julianna more. Keeping tabs on them more frequantly to make sure they are alright. I just know it has something to do with Robert, but I just don't know what.

I sighed in frustration, and looked over at my windowseat and sat down looking at the moon. I felt like I was not the only one looking up and the brilliant moon that shines above.

Thinking about the terrible feeling I had always puts me in a foul mood, I was thinking about it when my mother rudely barged into my room to talk of mine and Robert's "engagement" party that will be taking place tonight. No one knows that it is a engagement party. Robert and myself are suppose to announce it before or after dinner. I prefer not doing it at all, but honestly we do not have much choice. But I vowed to Julie that I would make every effort in my power to make sure that the wedding never happens. I just have to figure out how I am going to do that.

I looked back up at the moon, admiring it. I once read in a book that the moon controls the tides in the ocean, making it rise higher above shore when the moon rose high in the sky. My father scolded me for reading his science books. Robert thought I was crazy for wanting to learn boring stuff like that. Alice thought it to be silly as did my mother when I was not ever going to use the information once I got married. But I always believed that if I was able to keep up in conversation with a man, then maybe they would not consider me dumb and only useful to their convince. That I am not just all dances that I worry about, and looking pretty.

My mother always scolds me for not looking better in public. But honestly if I marry a man whom I love, I would like him to see what I will look like without makeup then with, honeslty he is going to have to live with that for the rest of his life really. Better to be honest than lie about something that silly.

I feel my eyelids start to shut from the long day and the arguement I had with my mother. I stopped worrying about everything and started to day dream about the boy with the emerald green eyes that seem to haunt me in my dreams.


	4. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
